


Beloved

by raspberrymocha



Series: Raspberry does Ignoct Week [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon Ignis, Dragons, Fairy Tale Elements, Kidnapping, Kinda, Love at First Sight, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Soulmates, Stalking, This sounds really bad but he’s doing it out of love you guys I swear, Weird Dragon Courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrymocha/pseuds/raspberrymocha
Summary: Ignis finds his Most Beloved Treasure, and will stop at nothing to make the man his.Written for Ignoct Week Day 4 - PossessionIt’s also a prequel to “Treasured”!





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Ignis is kind of a creep, but he doesn’t mean to be, so that makes it okay... right?

Ignis’s mother always said that when he met the person he was meant to mate, he would just _know_. She spoke of it in flowery terms, of meeting his father and feeling as though time had stopped. About how she then took him into her nest, and several months later, Ignis was hatched. Those stories had seemed just a little _too_ fanciful, however. Until the day he found his Treasure.

The how or why wasn’t important, only that he somehow he ended up face to face with the most beautiful man he’d ever seen – a human, no less! His hair was black as night and his skin was like moonlight. Instantly, Ignis felt the earth beneath his feet shifting, the entire world – perhaps the universe – rearranging itself with this human at its center.

As Ignis stood there dumbfounded, the human looked up at him. He didn’t seem frightened, as so many others did. He did not scream or flee in terror, which warmed Ignis’s heart.

Then, just as quickly as he’d turned Ignis’s entire world inside-out, his Treasure disappeared in a flurry of blue sparks. The loss was immediate and painful. It was as if some crucial part of him, something he hadn’t even known existed just a few hours prior, had been wrenched from his body. He had the irrational urge to howl like a wounded sabertusk. Heartbroken as he was, Ignis still had standards.

Having no other recourse, Ignis fled back to his nest – to the abandoned tower that he’d claimed for his own. His tail was only metaphorically between his legs (again, standards), and he wasn’t giving up.

When Ignis saw something he liked, he got this itch under his scales, a nagging feeling that would not leave him alone until he had snatched up whatever it was and added it to the pile. This was like that, only a hundredfold. That human wasn’t just any random shiny bauble. He would be the centerpiece of Ignis’s entire collection, and he could already feel a plan formulating in his mind to make it so.

The first order of business, he decided, was that his nest was in no state to bring a mate into. He surveyed the stacks of gold coins and jewels, the piles of old books and the little section of the floor he had cleared off to lay on. It had all seemed fine that morning, but looking at it again only filled him with disdain. He needed his Treasure to be comfortable, after all – so comfortable, in fact, that he would never want to leave.

With a huff, Ignis stretched out his back, more feline than lizard-like, and then set to work.

* * *

Ignis hated his human skin. He hated how small and squishy it was, how exposed he felt without his scales, and the itchy layers of fabric he had to use to cover that exposure. (Humans were a contradictory bunch.) It did have its uses, however, such as camouflage.

He’d spent the last few days clearing off space in his nest, even moving some of his hoard to the other floors of the tower. Then, he’d… liberated some cushions and blankets from one of Insomnia’s many shops, and spent half a day arranging them into a proper nest. He understood that humans generally liked laying on these sorts of things. Certainly, his human body didn’t like the hard, wooden floor of his tower when he’d tried sitting on it. He’d agonized over the exact angle of every pillow, until he was sure that it was perfect.

Even then, there was still something missing. The rest of the room was practically barren, save for the bits of the hoard that still remained. That’s when it hit him. There were plenty of his belongings, the things he’d painstakingly collected over the years, but nothing of his Treasure’s. How was the man supposed to feel comfortable in a space that wasn’t also his?

The problem, of course, was that Ignis didn’t know what sort of things his Treasure would like. Thus, he found himself shedding his scales, and entering the humans’ bizarrely named city to do some reconnaissance.

He’d expected it to be difficult to locate a single man amongst the countless humans milling about like ants. Except, almost as soon as he entered the city for the first time, he found himself looking at a startlingly familiar face. It wasn’t his Treasure staring down at him from that large screen, but there was something similar in the planes of his face, and the man’s dark hair. Then, as Ignis watched, the image shifted, and the world righted itself. _There_ _you_ _are,_ his heart sang.

From there, it was a simple matter to track the man down, to figure out which places his Treasure frequented, where he lived. Ignis learned quickly that his Treasure was named Noctis, and that he was something called a “prince”. He wasn’t familiar with the concept, but it made the other humans speak of Noctis in quiet, reverent tones, which he felt were wholly appropriate.

He learned other things, too. What kinds of games his Treasure liked to play, the things he liked to eat. The things he wanted to buy for himself, but couldn’t, because of something called “yen”. Then, Ignis took those things and amassed them in his tower, until there was hardly any room left for his hoard. He spent days and nights alike agonizing over the exact placement of each item. _A_ _little_ _to_ _the_ _left_, some nagging part of his brain would say. Only to then decide a minute later that no, it was fine where it was before

Until finally, he took a step back one day and realized that it was _perfect_. The thought washed over him, the certainty of it settling into his bones. His nest was ready, except, of course, of one thing. The centerpiece was still missing.

The thought crossed his mind that perhaps he should give it time. He could play with it some more, make sure that it was really done. Maybe he should just let it sit for a while, to make himself comfortable in his reconfigure home.

Even as he thought this, his feet carried him to the window, and his hands threw it open. The fleshy pink of his human skin melted away into the brilliant gold of his scales, and wings sprouted from his back. There was no sense putting it off any longer, not while his half-broken heart still ached. It was time to bring his Treasure home, and then, he would never let him go again.


End file.
